Why Did It Happen?
by Firefly Fairy In A Bottle
Summary: Mimi ponders why she's so in love with Mumu. One main question in on her mind: Why did it happen? Oneshot; lots of MumuXMimi fluff, with a bit of ChocoXAndo and even some slight MisakiXTake.


"Mimi," Mumu Momoyama was sitting on chair, and although the chair was facing his own desk, he was facing the desk behind him. That desk belonged to his good friend, Mimi Nekota. "Why do you like Mikami so much?" His voice was bitter, clearly showing his jealousy, something that everyone could see but him.

"Because he's nice, and sweet, and smart, and my perfect prince!" Mimi said, each word becoming more sincere than the next. Suddenly regret filled her brain. Why did she say that? Mikami wasn't perfect. In fact, why did she say that to Mumu? She knew he was jealous of Mikami! (Why, however, was beyond her.) She made a small, barely audible sigh as Mumu responded, even more bitter than before.

"Yeah, fine. Whatever," The pink-haired boy mumbled. Mimi frowned. Why was it she couldn't just give up and tell him? How had she not given up with him yet? After all, Mumu _was_ vain, a jerk, and soooo annoying sometimes. But Mimi had to admit, it was hard to hate him. For very long, she realized, remembering the countless fights the two had, and the endless insults spat at each other. She slumped in her seat. It was hopeless...

That night, Mimi lay in bed, thinking of all that had happened that day. Choco and Ando had actually found time to go on a date, (Finally!) Misaki had spied on Take for the umpteenth time, (Mimi had to lay and wonder for a minute or two what was wrong with Misaki, but after a while the question turned into what _wasn't_ wrong with her.), and Mumu... oh, Mumu...

Mimi slowly felt a smile forming on her face, but made no attempt to hide it. (_As if _Mumu was going to magically teleport to her room at 10 o'clock at night!) Choco was right. Mumu could be pretty cute sometimes, even if he looked like a girl, and Mikami, the smartest guy she knew, had even thought he was female. That last thought just made her smile even larger. In fact, she giggled quite a bit, muffling the noise by pressing her Pirate Bear plushie up to her mouth.

"Hey Mimi, how are things going with Mumu?" Bambi Mori asked, playfully teasing her friend. Bambi was known for such things like this, being ever the tomboy, but not nearly as much of a troublemaker as Mumu.

"Bambi!" Mimi shouted, louder than she would have liked. Her face was hot, and by now it had turned a shade of red. Just what she didn't want.

Chiyoko Sakurai (Choco to almost everyone) giggled a bit before scolding Bambi, similar to the way Bambi had teased Mimi just a moment earlier. "Now, now, Bambi. _Behave!_" This threw all three girls into a fit of hysterics.

By the time they had stopped laughing, Mimi noticed her cheeks were still red, perhaps redder than before. The question was, _why_?

The next morning Mimi was in her seat in classroom 1B, leaning back ever so slightly to stare at the ceiling. Class had already started, and Mimi was bored out of her mind. She never paid any attention in class. Neither did Mumu. Speaking of Mumu, he was late. As usual. Mimi wasn't late too often, because her Dad spoiled her, and made sure she always got to class in time.

The door clicked open, and it wasn't until Mimi heard a familiar voice that she darted her eyes to the doorway. The voice was slightly feminine, yet if you listened closely (Like Mimi did.), you could in fact tell that the speaker was male. The voice was full of trouble, but you could tell it was for good intentions. That voice belonged to Mumu.

Mimi couldn't really help but stare as Mumu made his way to the front of the room and (unwillingly) apologized to their teacher, Mr. Take, for being late. She wondered if Mumu noticed the way she was looking at him. She wondered if he felt how she did. She wondered if-

Mimi's train of thought was broken when Mumu looked at her, _right in the eye_, and answered her first question. He did notice the way she was looking at him. Mimi had to bury her face in her scarf to hide her cheeks, which had turned the same shade of red as the had yesterday. Mumu's eyes sparkled and he smirked. A mischievous, devil-like, _handsome_ smirk. Mimi's cheeks were redder than ever.

_It's just puppy love. _She reminded herself. _Just puppy love, just puppy love... Nothing more then just a little crush._

But still, deep down in the darkest realm of her heart, Mimi couldn't help but think that this whole situation had just made her day. She couldn't help but think that she had fallen in love with her rival. Her annoying little friend. Her worst enemy. She's sworn on her life she would never, _ever_, fall in love with him.

So why did it happen?


End file.
